homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915 - Confusing Contacts
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 17:11 -- 05:11 AC: «Hello, am I speakkking to..» 05:11 AC: «Kkkaraykks?» 05:11 AC: who's ask_ng dawg 05:12 AC: «The name is Liskkar.» 05:12 AC: «Liskar Kkekkar.» 05:12 AC: oh you're the other AC 05:12 AC: the tealy 05:12 AC: «.. Evidently.» 05:12 AC: «I hope it is okkay for me to kkontakt you out of the blue?» 05:14 AC: yeah you're f_ne w_th me. you're a coplayer so by default _'m okay w_th you. 05:14 AC: you're the last teal of our spec_es _ guess so. 05:14 AC: «...» 05:14 AC: «Weird thought.» 05:14 AC: _'ve been hav_ng we_rd thoughts all day _ th_nk _t's my planet. 05:14 AC: _t just encourages sh_tpost_ng. 05:14 AC: «Shitposting?» 05:14 AC: «I have not heard that term before, but I kkan imagine its meaning.» 05:17 AC: _t's pretty 05:17 AC: self explanatory _ th_nk 05:18 AC: you just type out the worst sh_t that comes to your m_nd w_th no rhyme or reason 05:21 AC: «So, erm.» 05:21 AC: «I assume you've already entered the "medium" as well?» 05:21 AC: y-yeah. sorry, uh. yeah. 05:22 AC: _'m _n. d_d you need someth_ng? 05:22 AC: «Not really.» 05:22 AC: «I am simply» 05:22 AC: «Bored.» 05:23 AC: oh, well. 05:23 AC: just mess_ng around w_th the l_st of handles? 05:23 AC: «Kkorekkt.» 05:23 AC: «And, since we shared an akkronym..» 05:25 AC: you f_gured we'd be best acronym buds 05:25 AC: fa_r po_nt 05:27 AC: so what's your everyth_ng l_ke 05:27 AC: what're you all about 05:27 AC: «I'm not entirely sure.» 05:27 AC: you're a rogue of heart, _ know that much 05:27 AC: «I seem to have been relokkated into a religious ruin.» 05:27 AC: «You do?» 05:28 AC: «.. I didn't.» 05:28 AC: «What does that mean?» 05:29 AC: _ don't know 05:29 AC: _ got a text about _t 05:30 AC: «... Huh.» 05:30 AC: «From whom?» 05:30 AC: _unno, my phone just sent _t to me 05:30 AC: _t sent me the same th_ng about the empress dy_ng and aa_sha be_ng the new empress 05:30 AC: «Most likely the same kind of message I got about» 05:30 AC: and about me be_ng a ma_d of l_ght. 05:30 AC: «Yes that.» 05:32 AC: _ don't know what any of _t means though 05:32 AC: «At least we are on the same page for that.» 05:32 AC: _ just know what to reasonably do next-_sh 05:33 AC: «Would you be willing to share that information with me?» 05:34 AC: yeah sure. prototype your spr_te aga_n and start try_ng to solve your planets problems. 05:34 AC: «Again?» 05:34 AC: yeah throw someth_ng _n _t _ th_nk 05:34 AC: apparently _t can talk once you prototype _t tw_ce 05:34 AC: «I suppose I'll have to find something for that.» 05:34 AC: gl 05:35 AC: «The first thing I used was the blood of a troll I kkkilled and then used for paint.» 05:35 AC: «...» 05:35 AC: «I don't know why I told you that.» 05:35 AC: t-thanks for 05:35 AC: be_ng honest, buddy 05:35 AC: but uh 05:35 AC: that's normal, _ guess 05:35 AC: «I have no intention of kkilling you.» 05:35 AC: «Or any of the players, for that matter.» 05:36 AC: _'m pretty sure grubsauce _s l_terally just ground up wr_gglers so w/e you're a normal troll 05:38 AC: «Hooray?» 05:38 AC: _-_ guess 05:38 AC: but thanks for 05:38 AC: not want_ng to k_ll me 05:39 AC: «No problem.» 05:39 AC: «The troll was a trespasser.» 05:39 AC: «I don't thinkk trespassing is even still possible now.» 05:41 AC: yeah uh 05:41 AC: _ th_nk you're k_nda the _nvader here 05:41 AC: «Am I?» 05:41 AC: _ mean we all are 05:41 AC: «This place seems empty.» 05:41 AC: got teleported _n 05:41 AC: «At least what I kkan see of it.» 05:43 AC: those rel_g_ous places are always pretty empty 05:47 AC: «True.» 05:47 AC: _ mean 05:47 AC: «But I hear chanting in the distance.» 05:47 AC: you could f_ll _t w_th stuff 05:47 AC: oh god _s _t l_ke that spooky sort of chant_ng where no matter how far you walk _t's st_ll a l_ttle further away 05:47 AC: «... I'm doubting that I kkould fill out this hallway even if I had my entire lifetime to do that.» 05:48 AC: «I haven't walked very far at all, but it does seem to be a good ways away.» 05:49 AC: you should 05:49 AC: pa_nt someth_ng 05:49 AC: «I would, but I don't have many kkanvases left.» 05:50 AC: «And I lost my favourite kkolour. :<» 05:51 AC: aw, what? 05:51 AC: what was _t, what you prototyped? 05:52 AC: «The blood of the trespasser.» 05:54 AC: «I paint with the bloods.» 05:54 AC: bummer. 05:54 AC: «If that wasn't kklear.» 05:54 AC: yeah _ know. 05:54 AC: _ k_nda f_gured. 05:54 AC: that was pretty darn obv_ous. 05:55 AC: «Ah, good.» 05:55 AC: «Then I apologise if I seemed kkondescending.» 05:55 AC: _t's cool _ get you're just really honest and want to be clear you pa_nt w_th people's blood 05:56 AC: «...» 05:56 AC: «It does sound weird when you put it likke that.» 05:56 AC: yeah but _ get _t. you want to be pals and you want everyth_ng on the table. 05:56 AC: _ get a lot of messages l_ke that. 05:56 AC: "hey can _ stab you and see what color your blood _s" 05:56 AC: «Now that you mention it» 05:56 AC: «You ARE typing in grey.» 05:57 AC: you've got keen eyes, l_s 05:57 AC: «I mean, I noticed» 05:57 AC: «But I simply did not kkare.» 05:58 AC: are you car_ng now because you th_nk _t could be the replacement pa_nt 05:58 AC: «But now my interest is pikk- pikked? I am interested.» 05:58 AC: p_qued _ th_nk 05:58 AC: «That word is ekksceptionally hard to spell with my kkwirk.» 05:59 AC: hah 05:59 AC: kw_rk 05:59 AC: that's adorable 05:59 AC: «Um.» 06:00 AC: _ 06:00 AC: _ mean l_ke 06:00 AC: _t's funny and sh_t 06:00 AC: «i mean, if you say so» 06:00 AC: _'m sorry 06:00 AC: «I will takkke it as a kkompliment.» 06:00 AC: okay good _t totally was _ swear _'m not mak_ng fun of you 06:01 AC: «I didn't thinkkk you were!» 06:02 AC: «Er, okkay, um» 06:02 AC: «Where were we?» 06:03 AC: «Ah, yes yes, your blood kkolour!» 06:03 AC: yeah 06:03 AC: «I have no kkwalms with you kkeping it hidden if you choose to.» 06:03 AC: _ guess _t doesn't matter anymore 06:03 AC: s_nce there's no l_ke 06:03 AC: empress to try and k_ll me 06:04 AC: «Well, there is an empress.» 06:04 AC: yeah but she's cool w_th me 06:04 AC: «Is she?» 06:04 AC: «I have not yet spoken to her.» 06:06 AC: yeah she's a good fr_end of m_ne 06:06 AC: and she's f_ne w_th my blood color 06:06 AC: so _dgaf about some lame tealy know_ng _t 06:06 AC: «L-lame?» 06:06 AC: _ mean 06:06 AC: cool 06:06 AC: you're cool 06:07 AC: cool and funny and 06:07 AC: good look_ng 06:07 AC: «You, um» 06:07 AC: «You kkkan stop now, I think.» 06:07 AC: okay good 06:07 AC: «I thinkk kkalling me lame might just be the way you talk, isn't it?» 06:07 AC: yeah 06:07 AC: «I will get used to it, I am sure.» 06:07 AC: _ let _t sl_p and then _ _mmed_ately thought 'damn they m_ght get mad' 06:08 AC: or cry 06:08 AC: «What, kkkrying? I'm not kkrying!» 06:08 AC: oh man you're typ_ng l_ke you're cry_ng 06:08 AC: that's the k_nd of l_ne a cry_ng person would type 06:08 AC: «I'm not kkrying, honest!» 06:09 AC: are you sure 06:09 AC: «I am!!» 06:09 AC: that sounds l_ke the defense a cry_ng person would g_ve 06:10 AC: l_ke 'oooh _'m not cry_ng _'m just leak_ng tealy flu_d from my eyes' 06:10 AC: «I will even send you a pikkture of my non-kkrying eyes if you insist!!!» 06:10 AC: '_'m allerg_c to be_ng a b_tch' 06:10 AC: yeah g_rl send me eye p_cs xoxo 06:19 AC: «HERE!!» 06:20 -- aphasicCommerce AC sent file: NOTKKRYING.jpg -- 06:20 AC: omfg you're cry_ng that's adorable 06:20 AC: «I AM NOT!!!!» 06:21 AC: what're those teal smudges near your eyes 06:21 AC: «Those are» 06:21 AC: «Well I might be teary-eyed but I am not kkkkrying!!!» 06:22 AC: you're just a couple bl_nks away from cry_ng 06:22 AC: do _t 06:22 AC: do _____________ 06:22 AC: t 06:22 AC: «I'm not gonna kkkry!!» 06:22 AC: «There the tears are already gone I wiped them off no kkkrying tonight!!» 06:23 AC: that's the k_nd of enthus_ast_c defens_veness _'d expect from a cryer 06:23 AC: '_-_'m not cry_ng! _'m just leak_ng from my b_g, tealy eyes!' 06:23 AC: «They aren't even that big!» 06:24 AC: they're huge, n_ce eyes xoxo 06:24 AC: «...» 06:24 AC: «You are toying with my emotions here!» 06:25 AC: _s that someth_ng that'd make you cry 06:25 AC: «No!» 06:25 AC: «No kkrying.» 06:25 AC: no cry_ng only feel_ng 06:25 AC: are all these rel_g_ous tunes mak_ng you feel 06:25 AC: emot_onal 06:26 AC: «Not really.» 06:28 AC: «Okkay I thinkk I have kkaught myself again.» 06:28 AC: «No more emotional trikkery I will fall into.» 06:30 AC: you caught yourself cry_ng aga_n 06:30 AC: «I didn't kkry though!» 06:31 AC: you probably thought about _t 06:31 AC: _t's cool _ have the p_cture, _ can keep th_s forever 06:31 AC: «Well, possibly, but--» 06:32 AC: «Why would you kkkeep it?» 06:32 AC: because you got purdy eyes 06:32 AC: «W» 06:32 AC: «Well, thankk you??» 06:32 AC: np boo 06:34 AC: _ can keep these tears forever 06:34 AC: «I, um. Most people usually get kkonfused by them» 06:34 AC: «Bekkause I am not an adult.» 06:34 AC: oh, that's fa_r. 06:34 AC: m_ne def_n_tely haven't done that yet. 06:34 AC: «You should be glad they have not.» 06:35 AC: «I don't know what you did to kkamouflage your blood kkolour, but your eyes would have been hard to hide if they had started to kkolour in.» 06:35 AC: yeah _ really am, you've got no _dea 06:35 AC: _ would've had to wear my sunglasses at n_ght so _ could watch all the pretty g_rls dance 06:37 AC: «I» 06:37 AC: «Have a kkwestion.» 06:37 AC: ask away boss 06:39 AC: «I'm unsure if your teasing and most likkely intentional kkonfusing me is meant in a positive or negative way.» 06:40 AC: _t can be whatever you l_ke xoxo 06:40 AC: _ don't _ntent_onally confuse anyone _ th_nk you're just not read_ng r_ght 06:41 AC: «This is beginning to be slightly infuriating.» 06:41 AC: wh_ch _sn't surpr_s_ng s_nce screens are hard to look at through a f_lter of teal tears 06:41 AC: _t's why 'v_olent sobb_ng' _sn't a f_lter on _nstagrub 06:41 AC: «There is the teasing!!» 06:41 AC: because of trolls l_ke you 06:42 AC: «Please do not tease me without reason!!» 06:43 AC: «Or» 06:43 AC: «Or at least stikkk to one thing!» 06:43 AC: «You kkkan't tease me and then kkompliment me right after!» 06:44 AC: _ can do both at the same t_me don't you th_nk _ can;t 06:44 AC: watch me 06:44 AC: «NO PLEASE!» 06:44 AC: bby u got the purd_est eyes shame they're l_ke spr_nklers for tears 06:45 AC: «I just do not understand.» 06:46 AC: try overstand_ng 06:47 AC: «That is not a word.» 06:47 AC: not w_th that att_tude _t _sn't 06:47 AC: c'mon pa_nt outs_de the l_nes 06:51 AC: «I do not usually paint with lines.» 06:52 AC: «This kkonversation has takken such a strange turn..» 06:52 AC: you're a strange turn but _'d take you too 06:53 AC: «?!?» 06:53 AC: wa_t that came out wrong 06:54 AC: «At this point I am willing to believe it kkame out ekksakktly the way you meant for it to!» 06:54 AC: what are you _mply_ng 06:56 AC: «That you meant for it to be a reference to the possibility of a relationship on the basis of trying to kkkonfuse me further!» 06:56 AC: _ th_nk you're confused 06:56 AC: «YES I AM!!!!» 06:58 AC: «Okkay sorry I got a little kkkarried away just now.» 07:05 AC: «...» 07:39 AC: _t's call dawg. 07:39 AC: _'ll carry you pretty far thb 07:41 AC: «I have no better way to ekkspress my feelings than simply by saying "sigh."» 07:42 AC: s_____gh 07:43 AC: look at that gap 07:43 AC: do you see _t 07:43 AC: that _s where _ put my fucks 07:43 AC: «No that's where you put your i's.» 07:44 AC: yes that _s also true 07:44 AC: but _ can put my fucks anywhere a blank space _s 07:45 AC: «You sure have space for a lot of potential fukkks.» 07:45 AC: but _'m sav_ng one for you 07:45 AC: xoxo 07:46 AC: don't cry too much 07:46 AC: «At this point I have given up being kkonfused or agitated.» 07:46 AC: «I thinkk this stage is called... Akkceptence.» 07:47 AC: good 07:47 AC: _'ll m_ss those sweet sweet tw_l_ght moments where you sent tear-f_lled self_es 07:47 AC: _ th_nk that was the peak of our fr_endsh_p tbh 07:48 AC: «Being teary-eyed is still not the same thing as kkrying.» 07:48 AC: _t's bas_cally the same th_ng 07:48 AC: _ showed up and swooped _nto your l_fe and you cr_ed hard 07:48 AC: _ get _t, _ have that effect on people 07:51 AC: «I am slowling getting fed up with this.» 07:51 AC: sob 07:51 AC: _'m sorry how can _ make _t up to you 07:52 AC: «See, I am not even sure if you mean that!» 07:52 AC: _'m totally s_ncere 07:52 AC: do you want a teary-eyed self_e 07:56 AC: «...» 07:56 AC: «I have to thinkkk on that one.» 07:57 AC: you'd see my blood color 07:57 AC: th_nk about what _'m w_ll_ng to devote to you here man 07:58 AC: «I thought we already settled that me knowing your blood kkolour would be no big deal?» 07:59 AC: we d_d 07:59 AC: but _t's a personal th_ng 07:59 AC: spend that many sweeps h_d_ng _t to the b_tter end and _t st_cks w_th you 08:11 AC: «Hrrmmn.» 08:16 AC: s'up? 08:23 AC: «HRRMM.» 08:24 AC: hrrrrmmm at me all you want, _'ll wa_t for you 08:32 AC: «...» 08:32 AC: «Okkay, send me a pikkkture.» 08:32 AC: oh damn the scandal 08:35 -- abradantCombatant AC sends uraneyebaby.png (( I can't draw, but it's just Cara winking, her other eye's slightly watering. It's red-ish. )) -- 08:38 AC: «Oh.» 08:39 AC: «... Oh.» 08:40 AC: «Kkkkaranykkks, I have to go.» 08:40 AC: uh 08:40 AC: why? 08:40 AC: «Likkkke, right now.» 08:41 AC: uuuuh okay. 08:41 AC: you go do whatever _t _s you gotta do. 08:41 AC: and then come 08:41 AC: cry_n back 2 me lmao 08:41 AC: «Okkkk.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 20:41 -- Category:Carayx Category:Liskar